


Finding a Middle Ground

by Middle_Earth_Mama



Series: The Arrangement [10]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bilbo Baggins, Bottom Dwalin, Dom/sub Undertones, Don’t copy to another site, Dwalin is Hungry, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Insecure Thorin, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Play Fighting, Roughhousing, Sexual Frustration, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Thorin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22118332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Middle_Earth_Mama/pseuds/Middle_Earth_Mama
Summary: Bilbo and Thorin have had a spat about the upcoming wedding. Both of them are at their limits, and poor Dwalin simply watches his two loves argue. Maybe Thorin is under too much pressure. Maybe, he needs an affectionate and bossy hobbit to take over him for a while.Maybe this is just another smutty piece of my threesome series! Kind of works as a stand alone, but best read with the series!
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Dwalin, Bilbo Baggins/Dwalin/Thorin Oakenshield, Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Dwalin/Thorin Oakenshield
Series: The Arrangement [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1308656
Comments: 19
Kudos: 118





	Finding a Middle Ground

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! Here we are, another installment to my madness. It's not the best, but it fits and I hope you like it! Enjoy!

Bilbo huffed again in the quiet night air, looking out over the land surrounding the mountain and the lights twinkling in the newly rebuilt city of Dale. The city of men surely was much less complicated than the kingdom under the mountain. Men, though typically quite short sighted, seemed utterly simple. They didn't tend to complicate things with silly nonsense and stubborn tempers at every turn. 

Damn dwarves. The hobbit had had just about enough of them for the evening, and his two lovers were no exception. 

Honestly, if Bilbo thought about it, this whole thing was quite silly. Bilbo had simply suggested a few hobbit customs for their upcoming nuptials, and Thorin had nearly lost his mind. 

Well, that wasn't entirely true. Bilbo had all but demanded that the service be done in Westron, and he and Dwalin and Thorin be bound with ribbon and have flowers put in their hair. Perhaps if he had only asked, and been willing to compromise... but Bilbo couldn't help the feeling of overwhelm at the thought of all this. 

What would his mother and father say if they could see him now? 

Bilbo sighed again. It really wasn't Thorin's fault he was so stressed. The king had his own responsibilities to worry about at present, and Dwalin was the only thing holding Thorin and Bilbo together these days. They were both fit to burst with the day to day frustrations, and had hardly had any time to spend together of late. 

Dwalin had stayed with Thorin when Bilbo stormed out. No doubt he was currently trying to help the king calm himself. Thorin had never shouted at Bilbo, not since he was overcome with gold sickness, and the hobbit had been quite shaken when Thorin's voice thundered across the room, telling him if he wanted to call the whole thing off to just say so. 

Bilbo didn't want to call anything off. He didn't even really need the flowers and ribbons, truth be told. Maybe he could be convinced to go through the ceremony in Khuzdul. It really shouldn't have mattered so much. He supposed the stress on he and the king had simply overflowed, and they had lashed out at each other as an unfortunate result.

The hobbit straightened his spine, strengthening his resolve. He would go and apologize to Thorin, then maybe they could speak calmly as they usually did about all the plans and specifics of their wedding. He turned around and strode back to the stairway, beginning the winding trek back down into the mountain. 

* * * * *

Thorin jumped to his feet when Bilbo walked through their chamber door, and Dwalin quickly found a seat near the hearth, giving the other two space to work through their issues.

“Bilbo, I'm sorry,” Thorin began, reaching a hand out tentatively toward the hobbit.

“It's fine, Thorin.” Bilbo took the offered hand in both of his own and pressed a kiss to Thorin's knuckles. “I should have been more open to things. I can't expect to have a hobbit wedding in a dwarven kingdom.”

“No, I never should have raised my voice. I should have listened. Taken your needs into consideration.”   
Thorin shook his head and rubbed at his face.   
“I think I'm just overwhelmed. There is so much to do.”

“Now Thorin, you know Dis will help. She has offered to do nearly every bit of planning required. And of course Dwalin and I will help too. Right Dwalin?” Bilbo cast a pointed glance at the dwarf.

“Well, I mean....” the guard shrugged his shoulders noncommittally and rubbed at his bald head.

“You shouldn't feel such pressure. This is my fault, I should never have pushed these things on you.” Thorin lamented.   
“I'm sorry. I'm getting behind on everything and I can't keep up with the paperwork. If I had managed things better, it would be different. I am utterly failing as a ruler, and I'm already failing as a husband. I-”

“Stop it, Thorin,” Bilbo ordered, turning to face the dwarf.

Thorin's mouth snapped shut and his eyes blazed as he watched Bilbo. He swallowed thickly, and if Bilbo didn't know any better, he would say Thorin was nervous. 

“Don't you ever speak of yourself in that way. Don't you ever. You are..... beyond words. You are amazing, and brave, and strong..... Thorin, you are wonderful and perfect.”

Thorin turned away from Bilbo, face flushed a becoming shade of pink. His hands fidgeted slightly at his sides, and he seemed to be quite tense.

Bilbo studied the dwarf, who hadn't moved from where he stood against the wall. He looked over Thorin curiously, trying to read the expression on the king's face. Heat began to spread through him as he noticed the way Thorin's eyes had darkened.

“Perhaps there is something more going on here,” Bilbo observed, clasping his hands behind him and circling the dwarf. “I believe you are in dire need of appreciation and affection. When was the last time any of us had a good romp in the sheets?”

Thorin frowned, looking at the floor as he tried to remember. Bilbo couldn't remember for the life of him, which would suggest it had been far too long. 

“Six weeks,” Dwalin answered from where he sat near the hearth, needlessly sharpening his battle ax. “But who's counting?”

Bilbo nodded.   
“I would say far too long, and we're going to remedy that right now,” he declared, rubbing his hands together.   
“Alright, My King, let's see how well you take orders, shall we?”   
Bilbo raised an eyebrow at Thorin's smirk. 

“I can be obedient,” Thorin answered haughtily, thrilled at the thought of not having to take charge for a change. 

“We'll see,” Bilbo cocked an eyebrow at the over-confident dwarf.   
“Tell me stop if you don't want to play any more.”

Thorin nodded his agreement, and Dwalin set his ax aside, jumping up from his chair to linger nearby and watch. 

“Clothes off,” Bilbo's voice was firm, and Thorin was more than happy to comply. He dropped his tunic to the floor, his light armor and trousers quick to follow. He was surprisingly quick about it, and before long, he stood bare before the hobbit. 

“On your knees,” Bilbo said, his voice low and hard. He was a bit surprised with how aroused it made him, just knowing he could command the king so easily. He was all too pleased watching the proud dwarf lower to his knees without hesitation. 

This was new for the king. Following orders was not something Thorin usually did. It was calming, somehow. He felt something settle deep within himself, and his trust in Bilbo allowed him to completely submit, shutting off the parts of his mind that wore on him, that begged for him to take control and lead. 

“Dwalin?” Bilbo's voice was honeyed as he turned to look at the warrior. Dwalin's eyes snapped to the hobbit and an aroused haze clouded his vision at the tone in Bilbo's voice.   
“Get over here and take off your clothes.”

Dwalin scrambled to do as he was bid, excitement and want coursing through him at the command of Bilbo's voice. His fingers fumbled as he removed his loose tunic and trousers and then knelt at Thorin's side on the floor.

“Alright,” Bilbo breathed as he approached the kneeling pair. “Undress me.”

Dwalin quickly leapt up, coming around to divest Bilbo of his jacket, Thorin reaching up to start unbuttoning Bilbo's shirt. His fingers, though thick, were quite nimble, and soon he was pushing the hobbit's shirt down his arms. He sat back on his heels while Dwalin dropped to his knees beside him and began working on the lacing of Bilbo's trousers. Thorin tugged the trousers down lightly when the lacings finally loosened, and Bilbo stood in his thin linen underthings. Dwalin slid his fingers into the waistband of the thin material and slowly pulled the garment down, his staggered breaths tickling the skin at Bilbo's waist. 

Bilbo closed his eyes, tilting his head back and taking a deep settling breath. He lowered his gaze to his obedient dwarves, who knelt patiently awaiting their next order. 

“Very good,” Bilbo purred, and the corner of Thorin's mouth quirked up just a little.   
“Look how good you are,” Bilbo continued, circling the dwarves. He stopped behind Thorin and softly ran his fingertips up the king's spine.   
The dwarf shivered just a little, and Bilbo came to stand in front of him. He took the dwarf's chin in his hand, tilting his face up to look at him.   
“So good for me, my Thorin.” 

Thorin swallowed and a tremor shook him as Bilbo's finger stroked his jaw. 

“Mahal, you are beautiful.”

The dwarf's eyes pinched shut, his lips parted slightly, a purr-like rumble vibrating in his chest.

“Look at me, Thorin,” Bilbo ordered.

Thorin's eyes snapped open, black nearly smothering burning blue. 

“Oh, so beautiful,” Bilbo repeated reverently. 

Thorin licked his lips, and Bilbo let go of his chin, moving to caress the dwarf's face. 

“Don't you agree, Dwalin?”   
Bilbo glanced over at the other dwarf, who was watching the exchange with bated breath. 

Dwalin grinned wolfishly.   
“Aye, that he is.”

Bilbo dropped to his knees in front of the king, setting his hands softly on the sides of his face, then pushed them into the hair behind Thorin's ears, gripping the ebony strands firmly. He leaned in slowly, letting his lips ghost over Thorin's, holding his head in place. 

“Oh, you are tempting like this,” the hobbit whispered against Thorin's lips as the dwarf's breath wavered. 

Thorin melted in Bilbo's grasp, his eyelids flickering and heart racing at the need to touch and have the hobbit. But the surprising piece of him that told him to hold, told him to bend himself to Bilbo's will held him in place and he nearly vibrated under Bilbo's touch.

“Why don't we let Dwalin have a little fun with you? Would you like that?” 

“Y-yes,” Thorin breathed, nodding in the hobbit's firm grasp.

“Come here, Dwalin,” Bilbo stood and made room for the warrior dwarf. “Thorin, sit up.”

Thorin obeyed immediately, and it set Bilbo's blood aflame to see the king again give himself over to his command so willingly.

“Dwalin, stand if front of him, there you are, just like that,” Bilbo was very much enjoying taking charge, and was pleasantly surprised at how well the dwarves were taking orders from him. He stood behind Dwalin reaching up to grab his wrists and pull them behind the dwarf's back. Dwalin tilted his head, exposing his neck to the hobbit and gasped a staggered breath.

“Hold them here, please,” Bilbo whispered against the warrior's sensitive skin.

“Yes Bilbo,” Dwalin breathed as Bilbo's lips trailed up along the side of his neck. 

“Stay here. Don't move,” Bilbo ordered firmly. 

Dwalin complied without a second thought while the hobbit ran to grab the scarves. Bilbo returned shortly after, scarves in hand, and he was caught up a bit at the sight of the two mighty dwarves holding perfectly still in their obviously aroused states. 

“Alright Thorin, why don't you tease him a little bit,” Bilbo suggested as he ran his fingertips lightly along Dwalin's sides. 

Thorin grinned at the hobbit and set his hands firmly against Dwalin's thighs. He brushed his lips teasingly over Dwalin's length, causing the warrior to groan. He looked up, and Dwalin met his gaze with heavily lidded eyes, the warrior's face nearly pained as he watched the king lave his tongue over the swollen head of his cock. His breaths came out in sharp pants as Thorin teased at his slit then ran his tongue against the barbells on the underside of his shaft.

“Oh sweet Yavanna,” Bilbo's voice was thick with arousal, making Dwalin grin, then moan as Thorin took him into his mouth. 

Dwalin gasped, struggling to hold his hands where Bilbo had bid, eyes rolling back, moaning deliciously. 

“Hands behind your back, Thorin,” Bilbo ordered breathily. He dropped to his knees behind the king, and bound Thorin's wrists tightly with the scarfs at the dwarf's back. He stood, glancing up at the big dwarf, his blood going hot at the sight before him. He moved behind the larger dwarf and took up Dwalin's hands, sliding them into Thorin's hair.   
“Don't go easy on him.”

Dwalin looked down at the king, watching his cock disappear between slick lips. His hands wound in Thorin's hair, holding the king's head still, and he thrusted into his mouth with building speed and intensity. Bilbo came closer, eager to see the undoubtedly wrecked look on Thorin's face. 

Thorin made quite a picture, hands clasped tightly behind his back and eyes heavily lidded and dark. He groaned and his eyes watered as Dwalin thrusted deeper into his throat. 

Dwalin's grip on Thorin's hair tightened and he shoved into Thorin's mouth until he hit the back of his throat, holding there as he came with a bit off scream. He pulled out with a groan, backing up until he hit the wall with a satisfied sigh.

“Dwalin, gain your bearings, then go lay on the bed. You may watch, but you may not touch yourself,” Bilbo ordered. 

Dwalin scrambled to comply, dragging himself languidly toward the bed and all but threw himself onto the covers.

Bilbo stood, approaching Thorin.   
“I don't know why you would ever doubted yourself,” he began softly. “Stand up.”

Thorin rose to his feet slowly, head down as he watched Bilbo's feet approach. 

“Look at me, Thorin.”

Thorin hesitantly raised his head, meeting Bilbo's gaze with pleading eyes.

“Back against the wall.” 

Thorin complied, pressing himself against the cold stone, ducking his head under Bilbo's scrutinizing gaze. He glanced up as the hobbit came closer, reaching out to set his hands on Thorin's chest. 

“Gorgeous,” Bilbo breathed, and Thorin's eyelids drooped a little further, his eyes blazing with want. 

“Mmmm...” Bilbo hummed as he leaned in to Thorin's skin, nibbling at his collar bone. He stopped and took a deep inhale, pulling the warm smell of leather and earth from the hair on Thorin's chest.   
“You are irresistible.”   
He smoothed his hands over the planes of Thorin's chest, looking deeply into lust blown eyes as he slowly reached down. He wrapped his hand loosely around Thorin's cock and was rewarded by a hissing breath and the sound of the dwarf's head falling back against the wall. 

Thorin's hands pulled at their restraints, but the silk held them from reaching for Bilbo as they yearned to. His eyes rolled back as Bilbo stroked him a few times.

Oh, it had been far too long. 

He whined when Bilbo removed his hand and leaned in to suck at his neck. Thorin's head fell to the side, and he grit his teeth in restraint as he pressed his hands back against the wall in an effort not to break their bonds.   
Bilbo leaned back, looking up devilishly at the king.  
“What do you want Thorin?” 

Thorin's eyes blazed hungrily with need. “You.”

Bilbo grinned, placing another kiss at base of Thorin's throat.   
“What do you say?” His breath whispered hotly over the king's skin, and Thorin swallowed thickly at the feel.

“Please,” Thorin's voice broke over the word, and Bilbo groaned at the sound. 

“And how do you want me, My King?”

“Any way I can have you.”

Bilbo reached around, untying Thorin's hands as he kissed the king softly.

“You can have me however you want me,” Bilbo whispered against Thorin's lips.

Thorin's eyes narrowed, his expression suddenly predatory, and he grabbed the hobbit and shoved him to the ground. He quickly dropped to cover Bilbo's body with his own. The submissive haze that had enveloped him quickly dissipated, leaving behind the primal urge to push, to take and conquer.

Bilbo was more than willing beneath him, his body pliant and eager to please the refreshed king. 

“Dwalin, oil,” Thorin commanded shortly. The larger dwarf complied without a moments hesitation. The king took the tin from Dwalin, flipping the lid off to bounce with a metallic thud as it hit the stone floor.   
“Get back on the bed and wait for me,” Thorin barked at Dwalin as he slicked his cock. 

With a bit of concentration, Thorin slowed himself. It had been quite some time, and he was sure Bilbo would need a moment to adjust. He slowly pressed into the hobbit, stopping when he bottomed out and held as still as he could manage. It took only a few moments before Bilbo nodded and began to shift impatiently beneath the dwarf. Thorin grabbed Bilbo's hands, pinning them to the floor beside his head and began rolling his hips roughly. 

Bilbo's eyes rolled back, the thrill of Thorin's renewed vigor spurring him on.   
“Thorin! Oh, you're so gorgeous.” 

Bilbo's head flung back as he was swept up in the blazing heat of Thorin's gaze. The dwarf was insatiable. He hooked his arms under Bilbo's knees, pulling his hips up off the ground and slammed into him unmercifully. He wrapped a hand around Bilbo's cock, stroking in time with his thrusts.

It didn't take long. Bilbo was a writhing mess, moaning and thrashing, hands clenching at Thorin's knees as he came over thick calloused fingers. 

Thorin stilled, his chest heaving and face shining from his efforts. He pulled out of Bilbo and collapsed on the floor next to the hobbit, taking a moment to catch his breath.

“Thank you,” Thorin breathed as he leaned in to plant a kiss on Bilbo's cheek. “You always seem to know just what I need.” 

Bilbo grinned. “You are most welcome, my king. Now, I do believe our dear Dwalin is waiting ever so patiently for you to see to him.”

Thorin chuckled. “Oh yes,” he turned his gaze to the dwarf on the bed. 

Dwalin stared back, fire in his eyes as Thorin pushed himself up. He gave the king an amused smirk, feeling a bit like prey as Thorin stalked his way over. 

Thorin reached the bedside and grinned at Dwalin. He shoved the dwarf onto his back and climbed up between his strong thighs. Dwalin wrapped his legs around Thorin and grabbed his wrist, flipping them so he sat straddling the king's waist with a triumphant grin. 

“Oh no you don't,” Thorin warned, reaching again for Dwalin's shoulders. Dwalin stopped him, grabbing Thorin's hands and pinned them down to the mattress. The two chuckled as Thorin struggled to break Dwalin's grasp.  
“Dammit Dwalin!” Thorin bit out between fits of laughter.

“Whatever's the matter, My King?” Dwalin asked in mock concern.

“You know very well!” Thorin pulled his legs up and crossed them over Dwalin's chest, yanking the dwarf to his back. 

“I hate it when you do that!” Dwalin huffed in annoyance as Thorin scrambled to pin him to the bed. 

Bilbo watched with growing amusement. His dwarves truly were ridiculous. With a light hearted sigh, he clambered up onto the bed, dropping a kiss to Dwalin's bald head and one to Thorin's forehead.   
“You two are exhausting,” he declared with a fond smile.

“He started it,” Thorin said defensively. 

Bilbo chuckled. “Well are you going to finish it?”

“Yes. As a matter of fact I am,” Thorin turned back to Dwalin and dropped down, pressing his mouth firmly against the larger dwarf's. 

Dwalin immediately surrendered. He pulled his hands from Thorin's grasp, wrapping them in the king's ebony locks and pulled him closer, deepening their kiss with growing fervor. Thorin's hands fumbled for the oil tin, before gratefully taking it from a considerate Bilbo. He grabbed up a few finger fulls of oil, pulling it over his already slightly slick length and lined himself up with Dwalin. He leaned down and resumed kissing the warrior senseless, pushing into the dwarf's body as Dwalin wrapped himself tighter around Thorin, pulling him closer, urging him to take with wild abandon. 

Bilbo watched, his focus entirely consumed by the sight of his dwarves so wrapped up in each other. It was beautiful, and he would never tire of watching them. Watching their faces twisted in agonizing pleasure, the rock solid mass of their bodies moving in tandem, strong and thick and firm. Bilbo bit his lip as Thorin flung his head back, eyes pinched shut at the intensity of his orgasm. Dwalin was staring too, his own hand working furiously at his cock until he let out a roar of completion, striping his belly with his release. 

Thorin grinned down at Dwalin, his eyelids heavy and body sagging. 

“I'm so hungry,” Dwalin grumbled between panting breaths.

Thorin smacked Dwalin hard on the chest before he rolled to the side and crawled up next to Bilbo. He pushed his way in at the hobbit's side, laying his head on Bilbo's lap and closed his eyes.

“You great cat,” Bilbo admonished playfully. He began running his fingers softly through Thorin's hair. 

“We can do the ceremony in Khuzdul, and in Westron,” Thorin said softly, his eyes still closed. “And I don't mind a few flowers and ribbons.”

Bilbo smiled, dropping a kiss to Thorin's hair. 

“I was serious. I'm really, very hungry,” Dwalin's voice carried from the end of the bed. 

Bilbo chuckled. It wouldn't be long now, and these two fools would officially be his.

**Author's Note:**

> Give me your thoughts and anything you would like to see happen next! I have a few other parts to this series in the works, but I am always looking for inspiration!


End file.
